The field of gene therapy has undergone tremendous evolution over the last eight years. Many studies presented in previous gene therapy meetings were primarily descriptive. As the field has evolved recently, the barriers to its successful development have been defined and many scientists have focused on studying the basic biology that underlies these limitations. Recent excitement in the field has been the development of in vivo approaches to gene therapy. Furthermore, the clinical applications are beginning to appear in the literature as the initial human pilot experiments have been completed and the results collated. As an important scientific organization, the American Society for Gene Therapy (ASGT) has set several goals for its second annual meeting. First, the scientific program is designed to address those developments in basic cell and molecular biology that provide the essential infrastructure for the ultimate emergence of gene therapy as a major therapeutic discipline in the field of medicine. As a complementary activity, there will be an integrated review of the clinical trials in gene therapy with a critical analysis of results. Second, there will be a continuation of the educational program that was organized at the first annual meeting. This is designed not only for members but also for young students who show an interest in science. The initial effort allowed 400 high school students in the Seattle, WA area a first-hand exposure to lectures and interactive sessions. Similar activities are planned for this second meeting. The meeting topics that will be covered include: stem cells, nonviral vectors, regulatable vectors, adenoviral, retroviral, and episomal vectors, the immune response, genetic diseases, atherosclerosis, skeletal muscle and CNS disorders, AIDS, and cancer. This meeting differs from that of many others in the area of gene therapy in that it encompasses both scientific and educational goals, and has a known capacity to attract an international audience. This application to the National Cancer Institute is for support of the Cancer: Immune Based Symposia and the Cancer: Non-Immune Based Symposia.